Many software applications offer multiple functions to users. Further, most users do not use all the functions of a software application. For example, a restaurant related software application may offer the following functions: “find restaurants by cuisine,” “view photographs of dishes,” “search menus of restaurants,” and “read reviews of specific restaurants.” Most users of this software application, however, may only really utilize the “view photographs of dishes” function. Another software application may offer similar functions; however, users of the other application may overwhelmingly prefer the “find restaurants by cuisine” and “read reviews of specific restaurants” functions of this application.